The present invention relates to a solar-ray energy radiation device for medical application, in particular, a light-ray radiation device used for medical treatment and which radiates light-ray energy corresponding to the visible light-ray component of solar-rays onto a diseased part or a desired portion of a patient as a form of medical treatment; or radiates the same onto the surface of a person's skin as a beauty treatment or for the promotion of health.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or from pain caused by injury, a bone fracture or a pain from an unknown disease. Furthermore, persons cannot avoid having their skin show signs of aging which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present application has previously proposed to focus solar-rays or artificial light-rays by the use of lenses or the like, and to guide the same into an optical conductor, then to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. Those light-rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for the like purposes, as for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, and the like. In such a process, visible light-rays not containing ultraviolet infrared rays promote health and thereby prevent a person's skin from the appearance of aging. Furthermore, the effects of those visible light-ray are very noticeable in giving patients relief from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries scars, bone fractures and the like, as well as for stopping pain resulting therefrom. Such results have been corroborated by the present applicant's own experience.